Primary Moments
by shurikensavy
Summary: A collection of Kakashi and Naruto ficlets and drabbles
1. Red 1

Kakashi watched in amusement and confusion as a light shade of red tickled Naruto's cheeks while he stumbled through some uncharacteristicly awkward invitation for ramen.

"I... well I was thinking Kakashi-sensei... I-I mean if you aren't busy we could go get some ramen... Its my treat... It's kinda like-"

"A date?" Kakashi finished expecting a loud obnoxious rejection. The soft red glow that was dusting Naruto's cheeks instantly deepened and spread making him look the equivalent of a plump red tomato, his eye's shifted focus on some interesting part of the fence. An unsettling silence filled the air around them. Naruto was too honest for his own good.

"Naruto-"

"It's okay Kakashi-sensei. It was just a thought. This thing I got is pretty dangerous, but it is a promise to a friend... I just don't like loose ends, ya know?"

"Naruto-" The list of million reasons of why 'they' would be a bad idea that Kakashi was going to say was lost by two strong arms wrapped around his waist and a barely audible 'I love you, Kakashi-sensei'.

"Hmm...Naruto I was thinking after you come back from your thing. I'll treat you to sake at my house." Naruto smiled, the red slowly disappearing and nodded.

Kakashi realized the one and only reason that mattered.


	2. Blue 1

It was his blue eyes, Kakashi decided. The hazy blue eyes that are now staring dreamily at him as his mask hangs in a bunched up pile around his neck.

"Kakash'-sensei, I feel funny...hot too." Naruto huffed as he clumsily started to remove his jacket.

"It's the sake, Naruto." Kakashi deadpanned. He thought, Naruto, like any self-respecting shinobi of seventeen would be able to hold a drink.

'Really? I'm not drunk...just hot... here." Naruto lazily replied rubbing his lower abdomen hand dipping just below his waist band and two want filled blue eyes shot the statement right to Kakashi's groin.

"It's the sake, Naruto." Kakashi focused his eyes some where else after Naruto's shirt got caught somewhere between his neck and forehead.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're...it looks nice." Kakashi could only assume Naruto was referring to his face because that's where those damn blue eyes were staring.

"Ah... Thank you" Kakashi wondered absently how such an unsexy, fumbling seduction could make him want to bed the boy that much more. He really was disturbed.

"Naruto-" Kakashi was interrupted by a heap of horny drunkenness right in his lap. He went over the shinobi rules one through eighty-three point six in his head as training roughened finger traveled aimlessly along his cheek.

"Kakashi-sensei, I want...It's hot." Naruto mumbled into his neck.

"Naruto, not like this. I want you to remember in the morning. Why don't I get us ready-" Naruto groaned then bore into him with those blue eyes filled with uncertainty, need, embarrassment and fear and Kakashi couldn't hold back. He cupped Naruto's ass, hoisted them both up and made his way to the bedroom. Naruto let his head fall softly on Kakashi chest, wrapped his arms around his neck, adjusted his hips flush against his and let loose a visceral moan.

"Patience Naruto and I'll make you feel really-" A loud rumbling snore paused his bedroom talk, "-good..." He finished lamely.

Those blue eyes would be the death of him.


	3. Yellow 1

The yellow sun peeked menacingly through the curtains stirring Naruto from his dream filled sleep. He groaned to himself as his body protested movement.

"Oh so you're awake, Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei's voice called out from someplace not in his visual range.

"Gah! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto sat up and turned quickly to the direction of the voice and stopped speechless when met with a half-naked, maskless Kakashi bathed in the soft yellow glow of sunlight. Naruto swallowed hard and reached out hesitantly to touch the man before him.

"After putting me through last night do you really think I'd let you keep teasing me?" Kakashi grabbed the yellow haired bed mate and pulled him into his lap. Naruto made a noise closely related to a yelp.

"Um...Kakashi-sensei, I've never..." Naruto look away hesitant to meet the other ninja's eyes.

"I could explain it to you, but I doubt you'd get it. Just do what you do best and learn with your body." Kakashi nuzzled the young man's chest. Naruto felt himself shudder.

"Hai, Kakash'-sensei." Naruto replied and charged forward to Kakashi-sensei's waiting mouth.


	4. Red 2

Deep red marks are the only thought that is allowed to drift in and out of Naruto's pleasure drunk brain. He must be leaving 'deep red marks' where his fingers are gripping tightly to Kakashi's pale bare back. Naruto is moaning, loudly, at each slick thrust of Kakashi's cock inside of him and as his own wanton body clutches tightly around the intruding member as if begging it not to leave yet, but if he were to actually coherently form those thoughts right now his mind would never ever recover from the permanent vegetative sex soaked state. His brain, suicidal entity it is, keeps slipping in vivid accounts of each sinfully wonderful thing that happening like 'sweat moisten bodies pressed tightly together as they move lewdly in unison', 'breathy grunts dropping urgently from Kakashi-sensei's mouth right into his freshly bitten saliva glistened ear lobe' or his favorite image not thought 'Kakashi-sensei's long thin strong fingers wrapped snugly around his aching cock roughly moving from base to tip squeezing little droplets of precum out' . He whines like a bitch in heat at his brain's attempts of betrayal and thinks solidly of 'deep red marks'.


	5. Blue 2

Naruto can he the deafening chirping of raikiri and he doesn't turn around to watch the flash of blue pierce through an enemy he just defeated nor does he take the death blow for himself. He waits in silence for Kakashi to finish the job so when they get home Kakashi will treat him to ramen, crawl into bed with him, make love to him until he doesn't remember his name and everything is right in their shinobi world. Naruto knows, just as Kakashi knows that there is no such thing as clean hand on a ninja, but if Kakashi can keep Naruto's hands a little less dirty so Naruto can smile just that much brighter than Kakashi can feel a little less guilty for all the wrongs he's committed and sleep that much better at night. And Naruto will take that over some pretty blue lightning any day.


	6. Yellow 2

"What is it?" Naruto asked staring wrinkled nose and the small juicy yellow chunks of something sitting where his ramen should be.

"Hmm? Oh it's pineapple." Kakashi answered casually turning the page of a familiar orange book.

"Where's my breakfast?" Kakashi answered him by glancing toward the yellow food on the table and then planting his eyes right back to the page in his book.

"I always have ramen for breakfast."

"You know Naruto, Sakura was telling me about this disease-"

"Yeah, yeah she told me already." Naruto waved off his well prepared bit of advice, completely unimpressed. "You gums turn into sponges and get yellow skin or something. " Naruto looked at him as if trying to say 'is that all you got old man?' Kakashi took the look for what it was a challenge and quickly changed tactics.

"Ah...and I thought we could have some fun tonight..." Kakashi casually replied

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked him wearily.

"They say this fruit makes certain things, that are usually bitter, taste good." Kakashi turned the page.

"What certain things?"

"Ah well...I guess you don't really need to know if you refuse to try it."

"I never said I wouldn't try it. What things?"

"If you eat all the pineapple, I promise you will not regret it."

"What could possibly be better than ramen for-" Kakashi was behind him whispering in his ear before he could finish his sentence.

Needless the whole plate of yellow fruit was gone in under a minute despite all the sputtering and choking of a red face Naruto.


	7. Red 3

Red. Everywhere red. Thick bubbling red oozing out of places that used to be soft skin and tight muscle. It is bad. Anyone else would have already been dead.

"Is he okay?" Naruto smiles. He's never have before but now, Kakashi prays.

"Naruto, we'll train for speed when we get back ." Kakashi wants to say 'why'd you put yourself in danger for that stupid brat', but he knows why.

"Kakash'-sensei It's getting cold-" Naruto is spitting up blood, more red. Kakashi prays.

"Naruto, I have an idea to get your speed up a level." Kakashi thinks he should tell Naruto that he loves him and he needs him more than he's ever needed anything else, including a father, a friend, a teammate, a sensei, or a student.

"Sleepy..." Naruto mumbles barely audible as his eyes close. Kakashi clutches him tighter and prays.

"Naruto I-" Kakashi tries to say all the things he could never say to anyone who's left him, but...

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura screams from behind him. She is on Naruto with the her soft healing hands now splattered with red. Kakashi doesn't know what to do, where to stand, who to kill, so he watches Sakura force the waning life back into Naruto and wonders why the first time he decides to pray it is to a demon.


End file.
